


Mimpi Indah Di Bawah Laut

by PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Fluff, Friendship, GFRIEND - Freeform, Gen, Side Story, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil
Summary: Walaupun mereka sudah bermain di pantai siang tadi, Zuma masih belum puas. Dia ingat bahwa malam ini adalah malam bulan Mer-Pup, dan dia mengajak teman-temannya untuk bermain bersama... di bawah laut.





	Mimpi Indah Di Bawah Laut

**Author's Note:**

> Weee another side-fic!
> 
> Ini adalah side fic buat [시간을 달려서 (Running Through Time) ~ A Yearbook of Chase and Marshall ~ Chapter 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11245584/chapters/25208967). Diambil waktunya setelah mereka selesai dari pantai.
> 
> tbh tempat Mer-Pup itu agak ambigu, soalnya di reveal pertama mereka (S2E13), [mereka kaya kelihatannya di ujung pantai unknown gitu](https://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/paw-patrol/images/0/05/Pp2696.png/revision/latest?cb=20150316223030). Tapi, di reveal kedua (S3E21), [ada di antara kafe Mr. Porter dan Balai kota, di mana ujungnya itu bahkan baru](https://scontent.fcgk1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/19959396_10203440686375826_4930586808178507518_n.jpg?oh=c71264ec392b497dccf48a4be2e69a55&oe=59C9D378). Jadi ya... sekedar mempermudah aja, mereka aku taruh di pantai.
> 
> Sebenernya fic ini lebih kaya nunjukin trans-lyricnya gitu, karena belum ada orang yang translate lagu [Mermaid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6Y5PC7-lQ8) dengan lirik yang sing-able. Ada sih translation dari English ke Indo, tapi itu gabisa dinyanyiin ehe
> 
> Not really sure what else should I say, but here, have one side-fic, "Mimpi Indah Di Bawah Laut"!

Setelah kunjungan mereka ke pantai pada siang hari, Zuma mengajak semua teman-temannya untuk pergi ke pantai sekali lagi.

“Ada apa, Zuma?” Tanya Chase saat semua berkumpul.

“Dengar-dengar, katanya malam ini akan ada bulan Mew-pup!” Zuma menjawab dengan semangat.

“Hah? Iyakah!?” Skye sangat antusias mendengar kata “Mer-pup”.

Mer-pup adalah, katanya, mahkluk mitologi yang ada di laut Adventure Bay. Mereka bilang katanya Mer-pup hanyalah mitos belaka yang diceritakan ke generasi turun-temurun. Menurut deskripsi kapten Turbot, mereka adalah ‘setengah anjing dan setengah ikan’. Mer-pup punya badan seperti anjing, namun sirip seperti ikan. Namun, pernah pada tahun lalu, mereka bertemu dengan Mer-pup dan menolong seekor Mer-pup yang kesusahan.  Bahkan Skye, Zuma, Marshall, dan Rocky sudah pernah berubah menjadi Mer-pup hanya dengan sentuhan hidung dari seekor Mer-pup.

“Iya! Aku ingat malam ini adalah malam Mer-pup!” Zuma membalas.

“Aku sih… ingin saja, tapi kita harus izin ke Ryder dulu. Sebentar.” Chase memanggil Ryder dengan kalungnya. “Ryder, maaf, boleh kami meminta izin untuk pergi?” Tanya Chase melalui telepon.

“Kalian mau ke mana malam-malam begini?” Ryder balas bertanya, dan terdengar ke seluruh kalung anjing.

“Zuma mengajak kami ke pantai. Katanya malam ini malam Mer-pup.” Jawab Rocky.

“Iyakah?” Ryder terdengar sedikit tidak percaya.

“Iya, Wyder! Maaf aku agak memaksa, tapi bolehkah kami?” Zuma memohon.

“Hmm… sebenarnya sih sudah lewat waktu tidur kalian sih…” Ryder mempertimbangkan permohonan mereka. “Tapi… kali ini saja ya?” Ryder memperbolehkan mereka.

Semua anjing bersorak senang dan berterima kasih kepada Ryder.

“Kau yang terbaik, Wyder! Kami pamit ya!” Zuma berpamitan.

“Kalau sudah, langsung pulang ya!” Ryder menutup sambungan telepon mereka.

“Ayo, apa lagi yang kalian tunggu!?” Rubble mengajak yang lain dengan semangat.

“Kita… langsung ke sana tanpa apa-apa?” Cegat Rocky.

“Kita mungkin hanya butuh papanku. Sekedar untuk mencawi di mana meweka.” Zuma berlari ke rumahnya, dan keluar dengan papan selancar.

“Sini, biar aku yang bantu bawa.” Rocky mengeluarkan capitannya dan mengangkat papan tersebut bersama Zuma.

“Cie, adik-kakak bawanya barengan!” Ledek Chase, dan semuanya ikut meledek mereka berdua. Zuma dan Rocky hanya tersenyum malu.

“Ayo!” Mereka berangkat dengan jalan kaki, karena pantainya cukup dekat.

* * *

 

Sampai di pantai, Zuma meminta yang lain untuk menunggu.

“Skye, waktu itu kan kamu yang bisa menemukan mereka. Ayo ikut.” Zuma mendorong papannya ke tepi pantai.

“Baik!” Skye lompat ke papan seluncur milik Zuma.

Baru saja mereka ingin berangkat, tiba-tiba terdengat nyanyian Mer-Pup di tengah laut.

“Aku dengar suara mereka!” Skye langsung menghentikan Zuma.

“Iya, aku juga!” Rubble mencoba mencari di mana sumber suara tersebut.

“Itu mereka!” Chase menunjuk ke laut. Terlihat dua mahkluk yang melompat keluar dari air dan langsung masuk kembali.

“Biar aku dan Skye datangi meweka!” Zuma terus mendorong, dan setelah papan menyentuh air, Zuma langsung naik ke atasnya dan mendayung.

“Mer-pup! Hei!” Panggil Skye.

Setelah sampai di tengah laut, ibu Mer-pup langsung menyambut mereka.

“Halo, Mer-pup! Bolehkah kami semua bermain bersama kalian?” Tanya Skye sambil menunjuk ke tepi pantai, di mana keempat anjing yang tersisa menunggu.

Mer-pup itu langsung mengangguk, dan menjatuhkan kedua anak anjing tersebut ke dalam air.

“Apa hawus banget ya kalian menjatuhkan kami?” Tanya Zuma sambil tertawa.

Kedua Mer-pup itu menyentuh hidung Skye dan Zuma, dan mereka berdua berubah menjadi Mer-pup juga.

“Aku windu dengan buntut ikan ini!” Zuma langsung berenang dengan sangat cepat sambil tertawa-tawa dan menghampiri teman-temannya.

“Ayo, kalian!” Zuma mengajak mereka untuk masuk ke air.

Perlahan-lahan, Marshall dan Chase masuk ke dalam air duluan. Rubble mengikuti dari belakang, tapi tidak dengan Rocky. Rocky langsung melompat ke arah Zuma dan menggesek hidungnya dengan hidung Zuma. Secara otomatis, Rocky berubah menjadi Mer-pup juga.

“Oh, ternyata tidak harus Mer-pup yang memberikan perubahan itu ya?” Tanya Rubble.

“Kurasa tidak!” Chase masih berenang mendekati tengah laut, di mana Skye dan kedua Mer-pup lainnya menunggu. “Skye!” Panggil Chase.

“Itu teman-temanku. Bisa minta tolong?” Pinta Skye kepada ibu Mer-pup.

Kedua Mer-pup itu langsung berenang ke arah tiga anjing yang belum berubah dan mengagetkan mereka dari bawah laut. Hidung mereka langsung bersentuhan, dan berubahlah ketiga anjing yang tersisa menjadi Mer-pup.

“Ini kali pertamanya aku berubah menjadi Mer-pup! Dan ternyata seru juga ya!” Chase langsung berenang bebas sambil menarik Marshall.

“Aku bilang ini pasti menyenangkan, iya kan? Kakak tidak percaya sih waktu itu!” Ledek Marshall.

“Iya, iya. Kakak salah, hehe.” Chase mengaku.

“Aku senang menjadi Mer-pup lagi, setelah beberapa bulan semenjak kalian muncul!” Rocky juga tertawa senang sambil berenang bebas mengelilingi Zuma dan kedua Mer-pup yang tadi.

“Kak! Tenang dulu, hei!” Zuma tertawa dan ikut mengitari Rocky.

* * *

 

“Aku teringat pada sebuah lagu mengenai dasar laut.” Skye tiba-tiba berkata saat mereka sedang berenang santai.

“Apa itu, Skye?” Tanya Chase.

“Judulnya sama persis dengan apa yang kita alami, _Mermaid._ ” Jawab Skye.

“Wow, itu menarik.” Rubble mengangguk pelan. “Lagunya seperti apa?”

“Aku hanya bisa menyanyikan lagunya, sisanya kalian pikir sendiri.” Skye berhenti, dan mulai menyanyikan lagu yang dia maksud. Dia menyanyikan instrumen dengan senandungnya dan semua lirik lagunya dinyanyikan tanpa kenal siapa mendapat bagian apa.

Setelah Skye selesai menyanyikannya, Rocky langsung mengusulkan sesuatu. “Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba menyanyikannya bersama?”

“Itu… ide yang tidak buruk!” Chase langsung setuju.

“Sekarang jadi kamu ya yang paling semangat kalau kita bahas nyanyian bersama atau semacamnya.” Ledek Skye, dan semuanya tertawa.

“Biar!” Cibir Chase.

* * *

 

(A.N.: **[C] – Chase** , **[M] – Marshall** , **[Z] – Zuma** , **[Ro] – Rocky** , **[Ru] – Rubble** , **[S] – Skye,** **Bold = Lirik Lagu** )

Menggunakan bantuan barang-barang dari laut, mereka mencoba membuat ulang nada lagu yang disenandungkan Skye sebelumnya. Mereka mengitari laut dengan lambat, dan Rubble langsung menyanyikan bagian pertama.

**[Ru] Bulan terlihat seperti permata  
Pertama kali dirimu bersinar**

Yang lain terus memainkan alat musik mereka, dan Chase menyanyikan bagian kedua.

**[C] Walau kita tidak bisa jatuh cinta  
Karena aku cuma bisa melihat**

Zuma dan Rocky mengambil alih nyanyian mereka.

 **[Z] Walau jalan menuju kamu, sangatlah menyakitkan,**  
**Kau tak kenal diriku**  
**[M] (Tetap bersamaku)**  
**[Ro] Karena aku tidak bisa, mengatakan apapun**  
**Perasaanku hanyut dalam ombak**

Semua bernyanyi bersama sambil memainkan alat musik buatan mereka.

**[A] Oh lautan, lautan, dengarkanlah diriku  
Apa kau akan mendengarkan suara hatiku?**

Skye menyanyikan bagian kedua dari _reff_. Marshall dan Zuma juga ikut menyanyikan salah satu bagian bersamaan.

 **[S] Oh angin yang, berhembus, jika dia tanya tentang itu**  
**[M** **& Z] Di hari pertama kita jatuh cinta**  
**[S] Itu rahasia bagiku**

Marshall memegang tangan Chase dengan Rocky, dan bernyanyi mengelilingi tiga anjing yang lainnya.

**[M] Kuharap perasaanku terucap,  
aku ingin menghapus air matamu**

Rubble kembali mengambil alih nyanyian.

**[Ru] Sentuhanku yang terlarut dengan angin  
Jika saja itu sampai padamu**

Skye, Chase, Marshall, dan Rubble mengelilingi Rocky dan Zuma. Mereka selalu menyanyikan bagian ini.

 **[Ro] Lihat diriku dan tersenyumlah**  
**Bilang kau suka padaku, walau kita tak bertemu**  
**[C] (Jangan lupakan aku)**  
**[Z] Karena aku tidak bisa, mengatakan semuanya**  
**Perasaanku hanyut dalam ombak**

Mereka langsung menjauhi satu sama lain dan bernyanyi bersama, sehingga suara mereka bergema mencapai seluruh lautan Adventure Bay.

**[A] Oh lautan, lautan, dengarkan diriku  
Apa kau akan mendengarkan suara hatiku?**

Skye menuju ke tengah, dan seluruh anjing yang lain berpegangan tangan mengelilingi Skye sambil mengitarinya, sembari menaruh instrumen buatan mereka di punggung mereka masing-masing.

 **[S] Oh angin yang, berhembus, jika dia tanya tentang itu**  
**[M & Z] Di hari pertama kita jatuh cinta**  
**[S] Itu rahasia bagiku**

Zuma melepas pegangannya dan langsung menuju dasar laut, diikuti yang lain yang masih memainkan instrumen mereka. Dia juga menarik Rocky sambil menyanyikan bagiannya.

**[Z] Peganglah aku  
Jangan tinggalkan diriku di kegelapan**

Rocky menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menyanyikan sisanya.

 **[Ro] Kau datang dalam mimpiku waktu semalam  
Kau nyatakan perasaanmu,** **uwooh yeah!**

Rocky berhasil menyanyikan nada tinggi terakhir, dan semua ikut melolong bersama. Lolongan mereka terdengar mirip seperti nyanyian Mer-Pup. Lolongan dan alunan indah lagu mereka terdengar hingga ke seluruh Adventure Bay.

 **[M** **& Ro] Kau sayang padaku!**

Marshall dan Rocky melihat ke arah Chase dan Zuma secara bersamaan sambil menyanyikan bagian mereka, yang spontan membuat Chase dan Zuma kaget, tersipu malu. Memang benar, Chase dan Zuma adalah yang menyatakan sayang mereka kepada Marshall dan Rocky saat permainan _Truth or Dare_ tempo hari.

 **[A] Oh angin yang, berhembus, jika dia tanya tentang itu**  
**[C & Ro] Di hari pertama kita jatuh cinta**  
**[S] Itu rahasia bagiku**

Mereka, bersama dengan Mer-Pup yang lain, berpegangan tangan dan berenang menuju tengah Adventure Bay. Skye bernyanyi dengan nada yang sangat tinggi. Mungkin, sekarang Ryder terbangun dan mendengarkan alunan nyanyian mereka.

 **[A] Lalalala, lalala ([S] oh sayang)**  
**[A] Lalalala, lalala**  
**Lalalala, lalala**  
**Di hari pertama kita jatuh cinta**  
**[Z] Rahasia hanya untukku…**

Di akhir lagu mereka, semua anjing melolong bersamaan.

“Semua ini… tewasa sepewti mimpi…” Gumam Zuma. Dia menutup matanya sambil memegang Rocky.

* * *

 

Hingga… dia sadar bahwa memang semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Itu yang dia pikirkan, sih.

“…huh?” Zuma melihat ke sekitar. Dia bukan Mer-Pup lagi.

Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan semua teman-temannya tidur di pinggir pantai bersama Zuma. Rocky merangkul Zuma dengan erat.

“Tunggu… itu bawusan mimpi…?” Zuma mengucek matanya, namun saat dia bangkit langsung ditahan Rocky.

“Zuma… tidak apa-apa… mimpi indah…” Rocky membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Zuma.

“Bawusan itu… mimpi…? Aku mewasakan semuanya… kita bewnyanyi bewsama, dan menawi bewsama juga… aduh, aku pusing…” Zuma memegang kepalanya.

“Bukan kok, itu bukan mimpi. Kamu pingsan saat nyanyian terakhir kita.” Rocky mengangguk pelan.

“A… aku pingsan…?” Zuma masih agak sedikit tidak percaya. Rocky mengangguk lagi.

“Tapi… tadi itu… indah ya…” Zuma melihat ke arah bulan yang masih terlihat. Belum saatnya pagi menyapa keenam anjing itu.

“Iya, itu sangat indah. Sudah, sekarang masih bisa untuk tidur.” Rocky menepuk bahu Zuma.

“Aku… ingin kembali ke mimpi itu kalau bisa… hehe…” Zuma menyentuh hidung Rocky dengan lembut.

“Aw, aku tahu kamu mau.” Rocky terkikik pelan. “Tidurlah.”

“Tentu, kak… tewima kasih…” Zuma merebahkan kepalanya ke pundak Rocky dan segera kembali ke alam mimpinya.

“Tidur yang nyenyak…” Rocky mengelus kepalanya Zuma dan ikut tidur kembali. Yang lain masih tertidur dengan dengkuran masing-masing.

 

**_Oh lautan, dengarkanlah suara hatiku._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sengaja dibuat agak ambigu sama apa yang terjadi sama Zuma di ending lmao
> 
> Sempet kepikiran kalo buat MV, pas awal lagu mereka masih normal, tapi pas masuk instrumen yang kencengnya mereka terjun ke laut dan berubah jadi Mer-pups. Pas ending, layarnya ketutupan bubble-foam gitu dan pas diliat mereka berenam udah di tepi pantai aja, nyante di pantai /yh
> 
> I really like the concept thought, but who am I who can't make it into reality *sobs*
> 
> -I REALLY WONDER WHY THE LYRIC KEPT ON UNBOLDING ITSELF LIKE WHY-
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> -Mermaid adalah lagu yang dibawakan oleh GFriend (Source Music), gak ada maksud untuk memberikan promosi berbayar kepada SM. Aku hanya membuat Translyric dari lagu ini.  
> -PAW Patrol adalah karya buatan Spin Animation yang Hak Ciptanya dimiliki Nick Jr. Tidak ada maksud untuk mengambil keuntungan profit seperserpun.


End file.
